


Where He Belongs

by Space_Flower



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Flower/pseuds/Space_Flower
Summary: Jack decided to surprise Daniel. He managed to convince General Hammond to allow Daniel to go to Atlantis. Daniel while happy, is, of course suspicious of Jack's change of heart....."Incoming Wormhole." The three members of SG-1 were the first in the gate room. Four figures emerged from the event horizon. The room fell silent. Sam took one look at her teammate and flicked her eyes to Jack. His face was pinched in pain. The two seemed to silently converse."Doctor Jack-" Six people watched the ensuing chaos with fond amusement. Sam had the gut feeling to step aside. She tugged Janet and the two moved.Her poor, unsuspecting companion didn't have time to think or blink. A furious, archaeological, silver haired flyboy seeking missile launched down the ramp."You insufferable, infuriating, ignorant, pain in the ass, sarcastic, overprotective, well-meaning bastard." Daniel had him pinned against the wall in the hallway.Guide/Sentinel dynamics but not a crossover with the show. This has a more feisty Daniel. If you don't like, don't read.Will be some mention of Dominant/Submissive in the Guide/Sentinel relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic that had Jack/Daniel as a Guide/Sentinel pair. I fell in love.  
> I do NOT own the characters. They belong to MGM. No money being made off this. This is just where my muse is taking me! ;)

**Two weeks ago**

"What's the catch?" Blue eyes pierced brown.

"No catch."

Daniel watched Jack wearily, "You expect me to believe you? You're being one hundred percent honest? General Hammond has agreed to let me go to Atlantis?"

A sigh, "Yes, Daniel."

"And you asked him?"

"Yep."

Daniel crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned on the edge of his desk. "And what caused this sudden change of heart? I've asked several times and you were dead set against it, each time."

His companion just shrugged. Daniel narrowed his eyes. "What aren't you telling me, Jack?" 

Another shrug. Daniel sighed. He got in Jack's face. "There is something. Only a matter of time. I will find out."

The silver haired man held his ground.

"You are the most infuriating man I've met, Jack. Nevertheless, thank you." Daniel turned away to begin packing.

*****************************************************************

**Present**

_Jack grabbed the tissue box. Kawalsky smirked in amusement. "I get it."_

_Jack ran to the Gateroom just as the wormhole deactivated. He picked up the lone tissue box. A soft, fond smile appeared on his face. It turned into a smug smirk as he faced Samuels._

_*********************************************_

_".... Lower your guns." A low, smooth, calm voice spoke through the chamber. However, to Jack, it was as if the man was right next to him._

_Jack watched the kiss. He smiled and whooped along with the others. He had to really focus on the couple to block out the loud shouts._

_"Sir?"_

_"Colonel?"_

_"O'Neer?"_

_"Jack?" Blue eyes met brown. This was when Jack truly came online._

**************************************

The strong scent of the SGC infirmary shook him from his musings.

 _Abydos_.

Jack, yet again, mentally cursed that fateful trip.

Dr. Janet Fraiser's eyes twinkled fondly at his expression.

"Don't say it." He muttered. He scrubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Sir, you know I'm quite fond of SG-1. And, technically I don't play favorites." She winked. A smile broke out on his face. "So I say this with love. You're playing a dangerous game."

Jack removed his hands from his face. A figure behind the Doc caught his attention and his snappy retort flew from his mind. Doctor Daniel Jackson followed Janet's tilted head. He sat on the bed next to Jack's. Blue eyes of steel stared defiantly into Jack's.

Jack hissed in frustration. "One would think you would be happy you're getting your way, Doctor Jackson." On any other day, Daniel would be smug. Jack, yet again proved with words, he wasn't as idiotic as he appeared.

An amused cough and a snort met his statement. Janet moved to Daniel's side. The fact he silently let her have her way with him was a real testament to how pissed her favorite archaeologist was. She glanced at Jack. He cringed with realization. An icy silence surrounded the trio. Janet walked away to get his allergy shots. The tip tap tip tap of her heels reverberated in Jack's ears.

"I am happy. You know how long I've wanted this. However, I'm wondering why the sudden change of heart. You made your opinion of me going to Atlantis well known." His tone was scathing.

"The words you're looking for are, 'Thank you, Jack.'" Yes. Jack had approached General Hammond two weeks ago. Even he was stunned at Jack's turnabout. Nothing he could say could get the truth out of Jack. In fact, the only person who wasn't shocked was Janet.

The sound of her heels alerted him of her return. He could even hear the syringes rolling on the metal tray. He rubbed his temples. Janet smiled sympathetically. He had to get out of there.

"You're free to go, Sir." Janet watched worriedly. He had actually waited for her permission. She quickly finished with Daniel. She watched him stride out of her lair. Idiots. She shook her head. My idiots. She chuckled.

Sam, Janet, and Daniel sat in the backseat. Jack and Teal'c sat in front. Jack clutched the steering wheel in a death grip. He could hear Janet and Sam whispering. He could hear the bass of the car five cars back. He could see storm clouds moving in. A muffled honk could be heard. Daniel's cologne surrounded him.

"Colonel!"

"Sir!"

"Jack!"

"O'Neill."

"Jack!!" Daniel leaned forward to touch his shoulder. Jack shook out of his thoughts.

"Damn it, Jack! Slow down!"

"Sorry Sam." Janet muttered as she straightened up.

They struggled to keep up with the storming linguist and Jaffa.

"Doctor Jackson! The infamous SG-1." Dr. Elizabeth Weir stepped forward.

"This is John Sheppard and Rodney McKay." John's gaze pierced Jack. The group talked about this and that.

"Well. We should probably head out."

Daniel hugged Janet, Sam, and Teal'c. When he got to Jack, he shook his head sadly. "Last chance. There's still something you're not telling me. I will find out. When I do, you and I are gonna have words." His words were soft yet louder as if he shouted them from across the room. He patted Jack on the shoulder and turned away.

Janet moved to Jack's side. "They'll take care of him." She murmured. Jack stood still, giving no notice.

"Rodney! At least, let the man get on the ship first." The last thing the group saw was the unapologetic Rodney talking to an oblivious Daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

SG-1 was on stand down until their missing piece returned home. Jack smiled as he remembered how his team chose to stay on world without question. Two weeks. He frowned. It hadn't even been a day and he was already more restless than normal. The clicking in the background had stopped. He was currently spinning around in a chair as his other scientist worked.  _Tried_ to work. Carter was studying him.

"Something on your mind, Sir?" Her concern was genuine. She had noticed, especially lately, just how on edge he was. Come to think of it, the only times he wasn't was when a certain linguist was near. Oh, he still doodled in the briefings. Still tapped a pen on the table. Still bugged them when he was bored. Lately though, those moments seemed more present. A look or tap from her science twin would seem to ground him. The latest briefing came to her mind. He got up to walk around. He would tap the table as he moved. He drank twice the amount of coffee he normally would have. Not even a raised eyebrow from Teal'c could stop him. At one point, Jack had turned and tilted his head towards a wall. This, she found odd. The meeting was short and she felt bad for not paying attention. She shared a smile with him as they all agreed to stay earth bound. She saw him swell with pride.

"-Carter."

"Sorry, Colonel. What were you saying?"

"I'm fine, Carter." He smirked as he made another spin. She sighed before turning back to her computer. Something in the doorway caught her eye. She met Teal'c's eyes. He too, seemed to notice what she had. He nodded to her before disappearing from view. 

"Things to do. People to see." Jack's voice brought her back. She watched him walk out. She followed him out the door but made a left turn.

"Janet!"

The fondly thought of, pint sized dictator poked her head out of her office. "Headache?" She asked.

"Big one."

Jack tried not to let the chatter overtake him as he made his way to the infirmary. Janet turned from Sam and paled. They both moved at the same time to his sides.

" 'm okay!" He mumbled as he tried to regain his footing.

Janet and Sam snorted as they walked him to a bed. Janet walked off. Sam studied her C.O. The familiar scent reached his nose. Jack's arm reached out before Janet was in sight. His fingers wrapped around the warm cup as he lifted it to his lips. He sighed in ecstasy as the life saving nectar warmed him. Footsteps reached his ears as he tilted his head. Janet watched fondly. Sam watched curiously.

"Uh, Janet? Are you sure he hasn't had enough?" Janet's eyes flashed in good-natured challenge. Had it been anyone outside SG-1, she shook out of her dark thoughts. She opened her mouth but Sam beat her at it

Her head whirled to Jack, "How on earth did you-" Janet snickered. 

"There's my favorite Jaffa." Sam jumped at his approach.

Jack sighed, "Might as well tell someone, Doc." All humor vanished from her face. The two conversed silently. Sam was impressed. She glanced at her other team mate. He seemed impassive. Of course, it was not as well as Jack and Daniel. Janet motioned for the three to follow her.

Janet nodded her head. They sat down. "Sam. Teal'c. Have you heard of Sentinels?"

***************************************************************************************

 _Coffee. Now. Coffee. Now. Coffee. Now._ Daniel's eye twitched as he walked down the hallway. If he didn't find his life source soon, heads would meet walls. And it wouldn't be his head. Seven hours with McKay and he was sympathizing with Jack. Was he that nerve-grinding when he was on a mission? The soft smile dropped off his face. Jack. His brows scrunched together in thought. He knew Jack. Probably more than Jack knows. Something was up. He meant what he said to him as he followed John Sheppard. There will be words between them when he figured it out. He failed to notice people dodging out of his way as he continued his search.

"Doctor Jackson!" He rubbed his temple as his steps halted. He needed coffee. Now.

His tense stance relaxed, "Colonel Sheppard."

"John." 

"If that's how you want it. Daniel." John smirked. 

"You're going the wrong way." Daniel tilted his head before following. A few hallways, and three turns and a welcome scent reached him. A chuckle reached Daniel's ears as he took lead.

"Bless you." Daniel murmured as he hugged the warm brew. John followed him to a table. 

"How are you liking Atlantis so far?"

"An Archaeologist's wet dream." John thumped the table in laughter. 

"You're not bad, Daniel. For a scientist." Said scientist snorted. Lightning flashed out the window next to them. Daniel finished the rest of his coffee. He got up to get another one. When he came back, John was still staring out the window. 

"You okay, John?" He frowned in worry. A figure in the background had him relax.

"Daniel." Elizabeth Weir smiled as she approached. 

"Elizabeth." Blue eyes met hers before turning back towards John.

"John?" 

"He's been like this for five minutes." 

She nodded as if she was used to it. "Be right back. Stay with him." Daniel just gave her a look. She smiled before running out.

Daniel's eyebrows quirked up as he saw her approach. She wasn't alone. Rodney broke from her side. Daniel watched in amazement as he knelt by John's side. He glanced at Elizabeth. She signaled him to remain quiet. The two turned their attention back to the two men. Rodney was massaging John's neck and speaking softly. He realized he may have been harsh in his earlier assessment of his fellow scientist. The two watched, entranced. John blinked back to awareness a few minutes later.

"Rodney?" He croaked. 

"It's okay. You zoned." He soothed.

John turned apologetically towards Daniel, "Sorry. I tend to do that every now and then." Rodney snorted. 

John turned towards him, "Something you need to say, McKay?" The two continued to bicker as they headed out.

Elizabeth watched in amusement as they disappeared from view. She turned and almost fell on the floor laughing. Staring back at her was a completely bewildered Daniel.

"Come on." She looped her arm through his. The two walked until they reached the office Daniel had managed to escape from earlier. John's and Rodney's voices echoed out to them.

John had turned his head to the doorway. Rodney shook his head fondly as he turned back to his laptop. "I told you so!" John crowed as the door opened.

"Daniel. Long time no see, my friend." Daniel's lips twitched at the greeting. He nodded his head to McKay. 

"This conversation is missing something." The three men watched her disappear. John and Rodney shrugged. Daniel's nose twitched as she came back. He was the first to snatch a cup out of the carrier she held. 

"Since you're going to be here for a while. You'll see something like that again, I'm sure. We're gonna let you in on a secret." John began ominously. Elizabeth laughed. Rodney slapped his head. 

"It's not bad." McKay spoke.

The alertness in Daniel vanished. "You know I'll get you back for that." John smirked. 

"Anyways." McKay turned Daniel's attention back to him. "John is a Sentinel."

Daniel's expression remained blank. "A what?"

*********************************************************************

Sam and Teal'c paid rapt attention as Janet spoke. "A Sentinel is a protector. A person with stronger senses than a normal human being."

"Like Teal'c?" Janet smiled softly.  Jack actually smiled through his headache.

"No. Like a stronger sense of smell or sight." Sam immediately understood.

"The Colonel is a Sentinel isn't he?" Janet nodded. 

"This has something to do with his change of heart on Atlantis, doesn't it?" Jack quirked an eyebrow at the quick jump she made. He owed Janet some special chocolate.

Janet glanced at Jack. Her expression clearly read,  _I told you so_. "The chocolate I like can be found online." Sam and Teal'c watched curiously.

"Sometimes the Sentinel can get overwhelmed-" A mumbled  _hmmmmph_ sounded next to her. She looked tenderly at the man. His brown eyes sparkled and she knew he didn't take real offense. "-by the senses. One sense can sometimes overpower the others. When this happens, a Guide steps in."

"Guide?" Sam echoed. Her eyes flashed mischievously. Jack narrowed his eyes. Janet bit back a smile. The woman didn't miss a thing. 

"So why are you pushing your Guide away?" Jack's mouth fell open. Janet coughed to hide her amusement.

Jack recovered fast, "What makes you ask that, Carter?"

Sam just raised an eyebrow. He sighed. Before he could respond, she again blew him away.

"You're protecting him." She murmured. "But from what?" Her eyes pierced his. "Or from who?" The last was a whisper. There was a puzzle piece she was missing but she figured out a major part. 

"Permission to speak off the record, Sir?" He nodded wearily.

"I love you. And I love Daniel. But, you're an idiot." That did it. Janet howled in laughter.

She plowed on, "If you think you can hide this from Daniel, you're messing with fire." Jack's eyes met Janet's. Their lips twitched in unison.

"Why send him away?"

Jack looked down. 

Janet's voice was breaking with emotion, "A Sentinel can give up their super senses. It takes a major toll." 

Sam gasped. Teal'c caught her as she swayed. "You sent him away, so he wouldn't be tied to you?" She knew Jack would do anything to protect Daniel. And vice versa. She also knew how Jack felt about Daniel. Her heart broke into a million pieces. Her lips twitched. Heaven help Jack when Daniel figures it out. Daniel and Jack's last interaction danced in her head. They will have words indeed!

******************************************************************************************************

"So, John is one of these Sentinels?" The three smiled. He was no idiot. John's mind took him back to the interaction between Daniel and Jack. Jack is one lucky sonovabitch. And an idiot, if he was doing what John thought he was. He could see the many questions in the blue eyes.

"When did you know?"

"A few months ago. Before I got called to Atlantis. My senses were stronger than I could stand. It didn't make sense. I felt like I was a freak, so I kept it a secret. When I met Rodney, I came online." John looked towards Rodney affectionately. 

"Online?"

John nodded. Rodney took over. And for once, Daniel didn't imagine the different ways to shut him up. "We were in the Holo room. It was the first time we interacted with her. Doctor Weir and I were asking questions. John just stood. Still. It was her who pointed it out. She gazed at John. "You came online." He gave no response. Not a blink. Nothing. Her eyes turned to me. She advised me to touch him and talk to him. Took about ten minutes but he finally came around."

"What was it she called it?" John broke in.

Rodney thought back, "You zoned out."

"And Rodney is the only one that can bring you out of a zoneout?" The two smiled. 

"Rodney is my Guide."

"Guide?"

"When my senses overwhelm me or one takes control over the others, I zone out. Rodney will always bring me back."

"Like he did tonight?" The three smiled in answer. Daniel was lost in thought. 

"I'm just happy you didn't decide to give your senses up." The vehemence in Rodney's voice shook Daniel out of his musings.

The unspoken question in Daniel's eyes spoke loudly. John answered. "A Sentinel can give the senses up. It's very painful. I did think about it-" He hugged a shaking McKay. "- But I realized Rodney and I shared something rare. And most important. I wasn't a freak. And I wasn't alone."

The three watched as the linguist froze. Scenes threatened to drown him. Many things clicked together with a final bursting snap.

"Doctor Jackson?" He looked up at Elizabeth. Up? He blinked. Someone must have guided him to a chair.  John had watched it all, silently. His lips twitched. Daniel's parting words to Jack clicked. Blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"How long?" He bit out between clenched teeth. John understood immediately. The temperature in the room seemed to drop drastically.

"A month."

"A month?" Daniel echoed.  _Two weeks ago, Jack got permission for him to go to Atlantis. The Atlantis mission was two weeks._

"Let him go!" John's words pierced the icy room. A phrase froze the three where they were.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" Daniel stormed through the hallways. People wisely scattered at the sight of the furious man. 

" _When I do, you and I are gonna have words._ " Oh damn you, O'Neill! Oh, he has words for him, alright! Hope you're ready, Jack. This is far from over!

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry! Been in and out of the hospital for the past week and will be for a bit longer. Family member, nothing serious. 
> 
> ~ XO SpaceFlower

_Shove over women. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off linguist and archaeologist._

People bolted out of his way. Daniel remained oblivious to his surroundings. If Jack could hear his thoughts, his language would give Jack a run for his money. That damn over protective man. If he thinks he could pull this stunt... Blue eyes darkened in fury. These two weeks could not end soon enough.

* * *

 Jack rubbed his temples as he walked down the corridor. He ignored Sam's concerned gaze.  Stomping footsteps followed behind them.

"Don't even think it, Makepeace." Sam snarled. She too, had noticed a new, pleasant scent that seemed to fill the SGC. She inched closer to her C.O. The pain medicine Janet had him on had a negative interaction with the medicine he was taking. A medicine that shielded his submissive scent. Unfortunately, this meant he had to stop taking it. Janet and Sam had become increasingly protective. She was a fellow submissive and made it her mission to be there for him. They both had to wear masks and be the strong ones growing up. That doubled when they entered the military. Fortunately, her dominant understood. She knew she was safe. And if Jack's dominant was who she thought, Jack was perfectly safe. If only he wouldn't push them away. Her eyes flickered to his right wrist. She smiled at the familiar camo bandana tied there. 

"I said back off Makepeace!" Sam whirled around. 

"Are you in need of assistance Samantha Carter?" 

"Hey Teal'c." Jack's eyes were pinched in pain.

"Not unless you can pull a miracle and make Daniel appear." She smirked at the familiar groan. 

"Drop it, Carter. He's in Daniel Disneyland. Nothing can tear him away." Sam snorted at the accurate statement. She took out a bottle from her pocket. A hand appeared in her vision. Even she didn't have to be a Sentinel to hear the rattle of the pills.

"Thanks Sam." 

"Idiot." She murmured fondly. She frowned. Jack had timed this well. By the time Daniel returned, it would be too late.

Eyebrows quirked up at her as if reading her thoughts. 

"I know you don't agree. But Daniel deserves better. A Guide bonds permanently with their Sentinel. He doesn't need to be tied down to me." Sam crossed her arms. They've had this argument before.

She sing songed, "Me thinks Daniel would disagree." Her attempt worked. His lips twitched.

* * *

 Daniel paced in his room. He should have seen this coming. Jack had been so adamant about him not going.  _Fucking bastard_. 

A knock halted his steps. "Come in." He muttered quietly.

The door opened as John stepped in. Daniel nodded in greeting.

"Are you alright, Daniel?"

"Me? Yes. A certain Colonel? Not likely." He muttered dangerously.

"I'm sure Colonel O'Neill has his reasons."

"I don't doubt it. I don't like how he played me." Daniel started pacing again. 

"If it'll help, you can talk to Rodney. He's dealt with me." Daniel's lips twitched as he nodded.

"You don't have to stay the whole two weeks, you know. By then, there'd be nothing you could do."

"Wanna bet?" Daniel hissed darkly. John blinked. He watched Daniel pinch his nose before plopping in a chair.

"I'll stay for most of the two weeks. Jack was  _kind_ to make this happen. Even if he did it so sneakily." His voice softened.

"Well if you have any questions. Rodney and I would answer."

"Thank you."

"What happens if a Guide doesn't want to bond?"

John's jaw dropped. He was sure Daniel wouldn't be that cruel. Blue eyes pierced his.

"You know me better than that." Daniel's words soothed John.

"The Guide goes on. The Sentinel only bonds once. If they're refused, they let the powers drain them."

Daniel wrapped his arms around himself.

"He has more powerful senses. Why wouldn't he want to use them? I get I'm his Guide. What I don't get is why the hell he didn't tell me. He knows I wouldn't let him go through it alone."

"You just answered your own question."

Daniel's eyes flicked to his. "Not really. There's something I'm missing. He wouldn't push me away just because he needed help."

"What do your significant others say about all this?" John cringed.

John released a breath of relief, "Come in." Daniel shook his head in amazement. That's gonna take getting used to.

Rodney cautiously poked his head in but made no move to enter. Daniel snorted.

"It's safe." Rodney made his way to John's side.

"John?" Daniel asked. John ducked his head as Rodney grabbed his hand. It had a sense of intimacy to it. He cautiously met Daniel's gaze.

"I see. I'm happy for you two. Did it happen before or after you knew what you were?"

"After." Rodney answered quizzically. 

"Well that answers my question." Daniel smiled.

Rodney glanced towards John. He tilted his head in silent inquiry. John muttered in answer.

"Wait. So he doesn't know that-"

"He can still hear you. Know what, Rodney?" Daniel's voice lowered dangerously.

"You started it." John snarked. 

The next words out of Rodney's mouth froze Daniel. John winced in sympathy for Jack. He had a good heart but so did Daniel. And Daniel was not letting this go.

"He's staying for most of the two weeks." John's voice broke the icy stillness.

Daniel threw a notebook across the room. "I could use the time to calm down. Let Jack think he's safe." The unspoken " _for now"_ danced around the room. John and Rodney could have sworn there was a flash of blue lightning in Daniel's eyes.

 _Hell hath no fury like a pissed off linguist and archaeologist, indeed_!

* * *

 The next ten days had calmed Daniel  _slightly_. John and Rodney were happy to answer his questions. Rodney and Daniel even bonded over being Guides.

Janet's eyes were twitching. She was cursing Jack mentally. He timed it well. Several times, she thought about personally traveling to Atlantis and dragging Daniel back. She didn't give one shit if he came silently or kicking and screaming. The delight in his eyes when he first heard, leaned towards the latter. Sam had been her voice of reason. Only the thought of Daniel's reaction when he returned, held her through. Only four more days. She just hoped that Daniel wasn't too late.

On the twelfth day, Daniel was a man on a mission. John, Rodney, and Elizabeth had somehow managed to contact General Hammond. They got the approval for the four to travel to Earth. 

"Dial it." Elizabeth murmured. 

"Doctor Jackson isn't even-"

Daniel walked briskly to her side. "You were saying?" She asked good naturedly. Daniel was tense by her side. As the wormhole engaged, she had to struggle to keep up.

"Come on Rodney!" John came in dragging a drowsy McKay. One look at Daniel woke him up. The three barely blinked before Daniel was swallowed in the shimmering blue horizon. They hastily followed.

Jack watched Janet move around her domain. She had a bounce in her step. She was up to something. Her eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Something I can do for you, Colonel?" Jack blinked. Did she actually purr her question. His eyes narrowed.

" _Incoming wormhole. Atlantis_." Walter's voice poured over Jack like ice water. Janet was by his side instantly.

"I'm sure he's okay." She soothed. However the wicked gleam in her eyes remained. Sam met them in the hallway. Jack ran down a corner as they followed.

The three members of SG-1 were the first in the gate room. Four figures emerged from the event horizon. The room fell silent. It took everything in Jack not to fall to his knees and wrap his arms around Daniel's waist. He could literally _feel_ those hands carding through his hair. Beside her, Sam felt Jack fight his submissive instinct. She flashed him a sympathetic look. She took one look at her teammate and flicked her eyes back to Jack. His face was pinched in pain. The two seemed to silently converse.

Daniel was taken aback at a pleasant, not-un-welcome scent. He froze momentarily. Rodney and John sniffed and smiled in understanding. A whoosh of air was their only warning.

"Doctor Jack-" Six people watched the ensuing chaos with fond amusement. Sam had the gut feeling to step aside. She tugged Janet and the two moved. Her poor, unsuspecting companion didn't have time to think or blink. As the two women released their hold on his arms, Jack felt himself falling.

A furious, archaeological, silver haired flyboy seeking missile launched down the ramp. "You insufferable, infuriating, ignorant, pain in the ass, sarcastic, overprotective, well-meaning bastard." Daniel had Jack pinned against the wall in the hallway. Daniel's ire dimmed just a bit as he finally looked at Jack. He gently touched his cheek and frowned. 

Janet hated to break the moment. She could tell exactly when Daniel's ire dimmed. It was still there, waiting to reignite, no doubt. "We should probably get him back to the infirmary." She touched Daniel's shoulder. 

Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He leaned forward. His words for Jack alone. Jack shivered as a chill ran down his back. Daniel moved away as Sam and Janet moved to Jack's sides. He followed closely behind. 

Daniel found a chair and brought it over. Janet and Sam smiled knowingly as he sat and crossed his arms. His message was clear. He was not going anywhere.

"I'm impressed. I figured you'd have to be physically dragged back." Janet whistled.

"Not now, Jack." And there's the ire. Jack visibly shivered at his firm tone. Daniel's earlier words played in his mind. " _This is nowhere near over, Jack._ "

Jack cringed. He really should have known better.

Janet's growl broke their stare down. "Not a chance, Makepeace."

"You and I both know what's causing some of his pain." He responded smugly.

"And you think you should help him?" Sam's tone was icy. Makepeace entered the area. He halted at the sight of Daniel. Sam and Janet crowed in victory.

"Doctor Jackson. You're back early."

"Yep." His tone even had Makepeace backing away.

"Something I can do for you, _Sir_?" Daniel's fingers drummed on his left arm.  Janet and Sam snickered as the other man exited, rather quickly. 

"What was he talking about?" Sam sat by Jack. She placed a soft hand on his arm.

"You have to tell him."

"I already know." Daniel spoke quietly.

Three pairs of eyes turned towards him. "You do?"

Pounding footsteps had Jack flinching. Blue eyes softened. 

"John. Rodney. Elizabeth." Daniel greeted.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"They know?" Sam asked before Jack could.

"I'm a Sentinel. Rodney is my Guide." 

Jack groaned. Of course. John sat in a chair Janet brought over. Janet set a pillow on the floor next to him. Daniel's eyebrows quirked as Rodney sat on the pillow. That was new. Elizabeth chuckled at his expression. 

"Guide and Sentinel bonds aren't as rare as you think." John began. Daniel's mouth opened. 

"Why did we say ours was rare?" Rodney guessed Daniel's thought. Daniel could only nod. John glanced at Jack.

"Yours is even more rare." His tone was soft.

"Jack? Something I should know here?"

Jack took a deep breath. His question was aimed towards John and Rodney.

"Dominant?" The word was whispered.

"Me." John leaned over and nuzzled Rodney's shoulder. "If there is a Dominant/Submissive bond, Sentinels are usually Dominant."

"Usually?" Daniel asked. "You guys have a Dominant/Submissive bond and that makes it rare." John and Rodney smiled at his quick understanding.

"So what makes mine and Jack's more rare than yours?" Daniel watched Sam nuzzle Jack's neck soothingly. He sniffed the air again. The scent from earlier seemed to be stronger. Janet hugged Sam from behind and kissed her hair.

"Sam is a Submissive." Daniel smiled as Sam slowly met his eyes. There was no judgment. His eyes flashed the next second. 

"Jack is a Submissive." It wasn't a question. "So some of his pain is him fighting his submissive side." Daniel paled. The five blinked. He was no idiot. He glanced at Jack. He looked so drained. Daniel broke the eye connection.

Jack shook in defeat. Sam looked at him in concern. Understanding dawned. He thought Daniel was rejecting him. Blue eyes flashed to Jack. The look in them had her squirming.

"I'll be right back." Janet murmured as Sam followed her. The three Atlantians barely blinked before Daniel was in front of Jack. He ran a hand through his hair. A move well known to Jack. Jack had the strong urge to comfort him.

"Jack-" Daniel took a deep breath, "If you are Submissive, then you have to bond." He murmured softly.

Jack's eyes widened. He sighed as Daniel wrapped his fingers in Jack's hair. Daniel gently tugged. Jack couldn't look away. Daniel's next words were fierce, interlaced with an icy edge. "If you think I'm going to let this go, you've lost your damn mind."

The two were so focused on each other, they barely heard the other three leave. Jack seemed to be lost in thought before giving into his earlier desire when he first saw Daniel. Daniel watched silently as Jack slowly maneuvered around a bit. 

Janet and Sam froze where they were. Jack had moved. It was obvious he tried to sit on his knees but ended sideways a bit. He slowly wound his arms around Daniel's waist. One of Daniel's arms was around Jack's neck. His other hand was carding through Jack's hair.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam felt arms wrap around her from behind. She leaned her head back. She felt Janet set her chin on her shoulder. 

"How long do you think?" 

Sam snorted. "Did you not see Daniel earlier? I don't envy the Colonel." She felt Janet shake in laughter. Janet reluctantly stepped away with a feather light nibble to Sam's neck.

Jack regained control.  _Damn damn damn. Damn you_ _Jackson_. As if sensing the change, Daniel was the first to pull away. Jack felt cold. He frowned. He didn't want to think too much on that.

Daniel shook his head. He walked out, leaving a very bewildered Jack. Sam and Janet approached with a silent query.

"He's pissed." Jack broke the silence. The looks the women exchanged spoke more than words. He had to fight the instinct to find Daniel. Normally, he would. But this whole submissive stuff really threw him. He had nothing against submissives. However, he had to hide it for so long. Sam and Janet took pity on him. Sam and Janet watched curiously as he reached into his pocket. They laughed fondly. Janet kissed his cheek before giving him a gentle shove. He vaguely registered Sam had disappeared.

Jack peeked into the room. Coast was clear. He approached the desk and opened the lid of the can. He sniffed. His eyebrows rose.  _That smells really good_. He tipped it into the filter then filled the glass pot and replaced it. He pressed a button and waited. He poured it into the mug on the desk. He concentrated and tilted his head. He needed to leave. Now. He bolted out and around a corner. Jack watched around the corner. He frowned as he saw the cup the person was holding. 

Daniel eyed the commissary coffee wearily as he poured some. Sam watched in amusement. He growled. "Not a word." She playfully shoved him. She watched him exit with a soft smile. Jack, bless his military heart, was trying. In his own Jack way. He knew his Archaeologist. Hopefully his attempt would work. She spotted John, Rodney, and Elizabeth. They greeted her. 

John tilted his head as he studied her. She winked.

Daniel dodged a couple people as he made his way to his office. He softly closed the door with a sigh. He removed his glasses and pinched his nose. Oh he was still one very pissed off linguist. A scent reached him. He walked over slowly. The expensive coffee from Egypt he liked. The first coffee he ever tried. His mom and dad surprised him with it. He walked closer to the scent. He threw his cup away and reached for the mug on his desk. He practically melted into his chair as he took the first heavenly sip. Sam and Janet burst through his door.

"Oh. What smells so good?" Sam purred. Janet had to turn away so she wouldn't give anything away. His eyes watched cautiously. They were up to something. Daniel took another slow, pleasurable sip. Janet bit her bottom lip. 

"We were about to-"

"Daniel. Have you seen-" Jack paused his stride. "Never mind." He muttered. 

"Something we can do for you, Sir?" Sam asked.

"Damn." Daniel cursed, "I always drink this too fast."

"It's just coffee, Daniel." Jack rolled his eyes.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Blue eyes pierced his. The three watched as his head tilted towards the door.

Jack's lips twitched fondly. Footsteps reverberated in his head.

The Atlantis three came back in carrying coffee. Daniel was the first to move. He ignored the snickering. 

"He has you three trained well, I see." Jack snarked.

The three gazed at said coffee hound warmly. A cough. "Shut up, Jack." Daniel muttered good-naturedly.

John howled. "Since his first day."

Daniel shrugged innocently, "Hey. It saved certain scientists from being knocked into a wall."

Rodney choked on a sip. John ran a hand through his hair. They exited the room as Teal'c met up with them.

The three followed Daniel, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Janet to the commissary. Teal'c was telling something to Daniel. Sam and Janet moved as one as they caught sight of Makepeace. Jack was frozen. He tensed up and grit his teeth as he tried to regain control.  _Not now_. The smells, the clatter, the talking all whammed into him. John and Elizabeth were talking. He cut off mid sentence. Elizabeth turned to look where he was. A soft laugh escaped her lips. John realized the look. She wasn't the least bit offended when he turned away and tapped Rodney's shoulder. He asked a silent question. He'd never seen a zone out, always being the one to zone out. He mused silently. Rodney moved to catch up to Daniel and Teal'c. A man approached Jack. Sam and Janet relaxed slightly.

"Hey, Colonel." 

"Hello Sir." Sam greeted fondly. Janet tapped her shoulder. She pointed to Jack then towards a walking McKay. Sam bit back the smile. McKay tapped a talking Daniel on the shoulder. Rodney motioned his head and Sam saw understanding pass between them. Her attention was pulled away.

"Ferretti." He corrected her. The smile vanished from his face. Jack had yet to acknowledge him. He had yet to even move. Ferretti turned back to Sam. She shook her head and pointed. John met Rodney and the two walked off in search of a table. Elizabeth moved beside the two other women as they watched on. 

Daniel moved beside Jack.

"Jack." Nothing. The three women had to contain their squeals. Rodney and John watched in amusement from across the room.

Daniel stepped in front of Jack. His right hand settled gently on Jack's neck. His left hand was placed on Jack's cheek. He saw brown eyes flash awareness. His thumb on Jack's neck began rubbing soothingly and softly. Jack slowly started to relax.

"Come on, Jack. You back with me?" Jack tensed again as the voice pierced the void. He stepped back. 

Daniel backed him up against the nearest table. "I'm still beyond pissed. And we are going to talk, later." Jack nodded grudgingly.

"I got it, Daniel." Daniel's eyes narrowed at his tone. He took a deep breath. He knew it was strictly a defense, not disrespect.

 "Thank you." Jack blinked in confusion. "Your gesture spoke louder than words. You're still on thin ice with me. I want the truth. All of it." They stared each other down. Daniel tapped him on the arm softly as they turned and walked towards their awaiting friends.

"So John. When? And, how did you know what you were?" Jack asked as he grabbed a cup and sat down. John glanced beside him. The two conversed silently.

"Not long after I arrived in Atlantis. Well I knew I was different before but never understood. Atlantis has a holo-room. The hologram noticed I zoned and sensed my Guide in Rodney." 

Jack nodded thoughtfully as he took a drink. 

"How do you put up with each other?" Daniel snorted. John and Rodney chuckled. Elizabeth had to wipe her eyes from the tears of mirth.

"Well. It's not easy putting up with this guy-" John began ominously. The twinkle in his eyes gave him away. Their captive audience waited to see if his challenge would be accepted.

" _You_ put up with  _me_?"

"Yes Rodney." John reached up and tugged his hair, revealing his neck. Jack ducked his head to hide his blush. He could feel the desire again. To feel Daniel's strong fingers tug his hair and expose his throat. To feel his lips against his skin, followed by sharp teeth. He shoved it down. He glanced at Daniel to gauge his reaction. Sam and Janet were squirming and kept glancing at the door. Whether it was pleasure or embarrassment, he didn't have a clue. Both women were open minded. Sam was blushing so he leaned more towards pleasure.

"Alright. We get it." Daniel threw a napkin at them. "While  _Don't Ask Don't Tell_ has been repealed, and we never really applied it here because of what we do, it would still be wise to keep those moments to a minimum here." Sam, Janet, and Jack all nodded. Teal'c just raised his eyebrow.

John soothed the tender spot he pulled. McKay leaned into his touch. 

"So how do you control it?"

"You can't really. I will always need my Guide. Always need Rodney. Some days are better than others. We worked at focusing on each sense. We could help you out."

"Thank you." Daniel cut Jack off.  His warning tone sent a thrill through Jack. Sam snickered. She was all too familiar with that particular chill. Janet caught her eye and flashed her white teeth dangerously. 

* * *

They all agreed for the Locker Room.

Jack sat eerily still. Daniel placed a soothing hand on his back.

Elizabeth just cheered Rodney on. Sam and Janet watched wide eyed as Rodney leapt towards a blind folded John. He moved behind John. John's ears tickled and his lips twitched. He remained completely still. He moved fast and spun around. A yelp was his reward. Hands reached up and untied the blindfold as a breathless Rodney gazed up at him dazedly. Without moving, he spoke to the stunned room.

"As you guessed, tonight will be focused on sound. You must learn to distinguish the sound from it's echo." He helped his scientist up. Rodney and John had discussed beforehand. They had a plan to ease Jack. To let him know he didn't have to do it alone.

"Pair up." Sam and Janet were the first to recover from the shock and moved. 

"Elizabeth, do you mind alternating with Sam and Janet?"

Elizabeth gazed at the two women. They welcomed her to their group. 

Daniel stood and reached out a hand for Jack. Jack's eyes weren't focused on him. 

"Can you give us a few?" Daniel knelt in front of his pale friend. He raised both hands to Jack's face and used gentle pressure. Jack couldn't fight him for nearly as long as he wanted to. Brown eyes moved from the strip of black fabric in John's hand. Blue eyes grounded him. "You're completely safe, Jack."

"That a promise?"

"That's a promise." Daniel stood up. Jack followed him to the others. 

"Sorry." Jack muttered.

Sam and Janet knew immediately what happened as they watched. 

"Sam!" Janet yelled as her blonde companion ran out of the room. Sam raced down the hallway and into the office. She rummaged in a drawer before her hand wrapped around something.

"I honestly don't know." Janet stated helplessly. Sam came back and Janet muffled her smile behind her hand. 

"Sam what-"

"Carter."

She slowly approached her two boys. Daniel's eyes flashed in recognition. It was one of his bandanas. She held it out to him as he took it wordlessly.

"I think I know where you're going with this."

"Genius!"

"Way to go Sam." Rodney, John, and Daniel's voices overlapped each other. John didn't know Jack that well yet. But he knew the look. The look of someone trapped in the past.

"Pair back up." John ordered.

Sam tied a blindfold over Janet's eyes. Then nipped her ear. A yelp had her leaping back in laughter. "You'll pay for that later." Janet hissed.

John repeated the action with Rodney. The blindfold that is. He softly pinched the back of Rodney's neck.

They all watched the last pair.

"Jack, do you trust me?"

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be on my team." Daniel smiled. That admission wasn't easy, he could tell.

Blue met brown. 

"What'cha thinking Daniel? I can literally feel your thoughts swirling."

The four words out of Daniel's mouth stunned the room. Sam and Janet gasped. John coughed. Rodney sighed happily. Elizabeth choked back a gasp. Teal'c tried to make sense of it. 

"Pick a safe word."

Desire flooded through Jack. His desire may not be as out of reach as he thought, if Daniel's words meant something deeper. His mask fell back into place. Daniel stood his ground.

"Pick a safe word Jack. That way, you have control. All you have to do is say it and we stop."

Oblivious to their audience watching in fondness at their antics, Jack inched devilishly closer. The wicked grin had blue eyes narrowing to slits.

"Jack." Daniel warned. He fought the chill that ran down his back as Jack leaned in to whisper. His linguist's reaction didn't disappoint. It only took a few seconds for Daniel's mind to catch up.

Daniel growled, "Oh you are so going to pay for this." 

"Everything okay you two?" John broke the silence. 

"Perfectly." Daniel bit out between clenched teeth.

All humor vanished from Jack's face. Daniel's expression softened.

"You're not alone." Daniel inched closer cautiously and moved behind Jack. Jack's vision went black. He fought the panic as Daniel's scent reached him. He slowly relaxed. Daniel was moving him to another part of the room.

"I'm proud of you." He jumped at the voice near his ear. Warmth spread through Jack. He liked pleasing Daniel. He frowned. That thought could go several ways.

"Begin." John's voice brought him back. He heard Janet curse. He heard John shout. He shut the commotion out. He focused on the one near him.

Jack felt Daniel move away. He focused. He heard footsteps and lunged. He cursed as he tripped over a bench.

"You okay?" He could hear the smile in Daniel's voice. He just held his hands out silently. He was pulled up and moved back. He again focused and heard footsteps. He turned but didn't lunge or make any sudden movements. He felt a small cool burst of air.

He yelled as he went down. He was pinned face down on the ground. He began fighting. The cold stone ground disappearing, replaced by harsh rough sand.

"Come back, Jack. Come on. You're with me. I'm with you." Daniel was kneeling beside him. He had both his wrists pinned to his back in one hand. The other was gliding through his hair softly. He felt Daniel move slightly and his voice next to his ear caused him to jump.

" _Spacemonkey_? Honestly Jack? You are going to regret that." His words were soft with a dangerous tone. The pinned man laughed. Jack felt his wrists being released as he lifted himself up.

They tried again. This time, Jack was pinned to the lockers.

"Again." Jack growled out. By now, he managed to tune out everyone else completely. Except him and Daniel. They tried a few more times before Jack managed to pin Daniel down.

"Way to go Jack." Daniel genuinely told him. Jack felt a tug at the blindfold then light had him blinking.

"Sorry Jack." Daniel winced in sympathy. John's chuckle reached them.

"Well done! You're fast learners." John whooped. 

They all wound up back in the commissary. 

"What should we do next?" Rodney asked from around a bite of donut.

"I'm thinking touch." John's eyes gleamed wickedly at Rodney. Sam and Janet shared a smile then winked at Elizabeth. Jack ducked his head.

"Whatever helps." Daniel said around his coffee cup.

* * *

 

The group once again found themselves in one of the Locker Rooms the next morning.

"Now we move on to touch. As Sentinels, we are very sensitive to touch. It could easily affect us. Good or bad."

Daniel and Elizabeth were blindfolded this time. Their hands behind their backs so they couldn't reach to feel.

Sam and Rodney moved forward. Rodney knelt in front of Elizabeth and yanked a strand of hair gently. She tilted her head. 

"Rodney." Rodney patted her shoulder before moving away. Her blindfold was removed and Sam took her place.

Sam tip-toed towards her victim. Daniel felt someone sit beside him. He felt a shoulder bump his arm. He bumped back. 

"Hey Sam." 

"Aww how did you know?" He kissed her cheek.

Janet approached Daniel. She winked at Jack. She pinched Daniel's arm. He jumped. 

"Pinch was a dead giveaway. Watch it Janet!" She bent down chuckling and hugged him.

Janet approached Sam. She knelt in front of her. She pinched her side. A muffled gasp reached her ears.

"You bitch. You promised!" Sam muttered in good humor. 

"Language Samantha." Daniel moved to avoid a punch in the arm.  Even blindfolded, she had a good aim.

"Yeah. Language missy." Sam muttered methods of revenge.

Rodney approached Daniel. He poked him in the chest. Daniel tilted his head.

"John?"

"HA! Nope." Rodney chuckled.

"Damn."

Janet saw John and Jack whispering. John approached Daniel. John reached for Daniel's hand and intertwined theirs. He started moving his thumb and Daniel snorted before joining in the thumb war.

"Now, I know that's John." 

"Rematch." John promised as he stood up.

Daniel felt the blindfold slip away. Jack took his seat.

"Safe word?" Daniel asked.

Jack smiled and muttered back. 

"I'm still getting you back for that." Jack's vision went black.

Janet approached Jack. She pinched his cheek. Jack grumbled.

"Easy Doc." She snickered as he turned his head and kissed her palm.

"Hey, she's mine." Sam grumbled. The smile in her voice took the menace out of her words. She didn't sound close, Jack noted.

Elizabeth approached next. She opened his palm and traced a glyph.

"I'd say that was Daniel but the nails say otherwise..... Elizabeth."

"Well done, Jack." Daniel beamed. As Elizabeth moved back, Daniel passed her. He asked her something and she nodded eagerly. Jack felt someone approach but they made no move to touch him. Daniel's hand touched his throat and he tensed. They didn't move, just let their hand lay. Lifting his pointer finger only, the other four, still against his throat, he traced a symbol. Jack shivered.

"Daniel." He murmured. The finger tapped in silent answer. Daniel was fast but Jack was quicker. He went down with a yelp. Everybody froze.

"You bast-" Daniel was red from laughing. Hands relentlessly tickled his waist. "Just wait until I get free!" He choked out. His eyes were streaming. The whole room was in fits of laughter.

"Promises promises Danny Boy." Jack taunted. His mind ran wild with ways Daniel could sweetly torment him. He froze. His submissive side was growing stronger. Daniel was breathless beneath him.

"You son of a bitch." Daniel muttered after catching his breath. "First, your safe word. Now tickling me. Two strikes Fly Boy."

"What happens when I get to three?" Jack bit his tongue. He paled. He needed to talk to Janet. And soon. Daniel peered up at him. Rodney knew what was happening. He met John's eyes. John nodded.

"Okay. You all did great. In a couple days, we'll tackle sight."

They all dispersed. John sensed Rodney's question.

"I don't want to go further. Tomorrow marks the end of the month. He needs to submit or his senses will overpower him." Rodney shook.

John hugged him.

"Not gonna happen Rodney. Not if a certain archaeologist we know has anything to say about it."

* * *

 

"Sam!" The blonde woman stopped at the shout. Rodney came her way and she matched his steps. Every word he said had her running to the infirmary. He was hot on her heels.

Jack was sitting on his usual bed. Janet frowned as she mopped a cold wash cloth across his face. Jack was wincing and her frown grew. Footsteps reached her ears and she understood. Sam bolted in, closely followed by a panting Rodney. She got him a glass of water.

"You're still on leave so go home after you're done here." She ordered. She sensed this was a submissive club type thing so she made her escape.

"Jack?" Sam's soft tone had him look up at her. She smiled. She remembered what it felt like. Before Janet. Before she was safe. Before she didn't have to be in control.

"You need to bond."

"No. I don't." He said stubbornly. She sighed. She sunk down beside him. McKay moved a bit closer.

"Jack. Please listen and take this to heart. We know what it feels like. We know how much it hurts to deny who you are and what you want. We know what it's like to have to be in control, to take the load. You and I grew up having to be the tough ones. When my dad found out about me, he wouldn't talk to me for half a year. You remember that? I was a real bitch. Even to Daniel."  

"Carter. We all knew you were going through something. If and when you wanted to tell us, you would." Sam hugged him tightly.

"About four months into the no talking exile, Janet took me aside. She forced it out of me. Forced me to talk. Forced me to admit and accept there was nothing wrong with me. I was just wired differently. You know he would have kept his silence for longer, if Janet hadn't gotten involved? I've never seen him blush before. I won't go into details but Janet gets me. She knows what I want and what I need, even when I don't say it. Don't you want that security? To know that someone has you? That you can drop your guard and just give up control?"

"Damn it, Carter. You know I do. It goes against everything I ever knew." He lowered his voice. "Yes, you do know. You've been there too." He hugged her.

"I know where you're going Carter. I know Daniel. He'll do what he has to, if he thinks he's protecting someone he cares about. He deserves better than me. Aht!" He halted her argument. She glared mutinously. He knows well her opinion on that. "This is why I have to do what I need to. If I let my senses go, he won't be my guide. He won't be pulled down with me. And he'll be free." Sam growled. He had a point. That's what Jack felt needed to be done but it wasn't what he wanted. She's been watching the interactions between Jack and Daniel and she's ninety-nine point nine nine nine nine.... percent sure Daniel would disagree with Jack's choice.

"Uh Sir? If I may?" Rodney spoke for the first time.

Jack nodded. "As much as it pains me, I have to agree with Sam." Sam huffed and punched him softly. "All humor aside, you weren't there when it all clicked for Daniel. He was livid and pissed. He still is. He cursed up a storm. A part of him understood why you did what you did. And yet, a bigger part was hurt and angry. He couldn't wait to get back here. He was driving all of us up a wall."

"Just please really think this through." They both plead before leaving him alone. He got up and made his way to the top.

***************************************************************************

De-Javu "Daniel!" He stopped and rubbed his head in agitation. 

"Hey John. Coffee run?" 

"Daniel!" He bit back his groan. He smiled a small smile.  Janet.

"Coffee run?" John stole his line.

Daniel lead the way. They waited until he got a few good sips in.

"I bet you're happy we're pausing training."

"Meh. I want Jack to have control over his senses. Lately though, it just seems to hurt him more." The sadness in his tone reached the two Dominants.

He rubbed his temples before laying his head on his crossed arms. Janet rubbed his back soothingly. He looked up just in time to see a look pass between them.

"What is it?" They both jumped. Daniel smiled gratefully as Janet handed him a couple of white pills.

"There's a reason I paused our sessions. His senses are beginning to overpower him. Normally as a Sentinel, he could easily regain control. All he'd have to do is initiate a bond with his Guide."

"Bond? As in-"

"Yes Daniel." Janet confirmed.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled. "Normally. You said normally." His eyes pierced John. John motioned that they walk.

"With his senses beginning to overtake him, the bond he needs would ground him and reign in his senses."

"How so?" Daniel asked wearily.

"Daniel." Janet murmured and hooked her arm through his. "He's not the normal Sentinel. If he was Dominant, he would be the one to enact the bond. With him being-" Daniel froze. His blue eyes darkened dangerously.

"-submissive. Someone else would need to- That pigheaded, over-protective, stubborn, well-meaning-" Janet and John shared a fond look of de-javu. "I'll kill him. I'll take him then I'll kill him."  

Daniel moved away so fast, Janet lost her balance. Fortunately, John caught her. People yelped and dodged as the normally mild-mannered Daniel Jackson stormed through the SGC. John, Rodney, Sam, and Janet met each other in the hallway. They all cringed as a yell pierced the air.

"JACK O'NEILL!!!" 

_You better be ready, Jack. When I find you, it's over_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muse came back to me. I was stuck for a bit. Anyhoo, I think the next chapter will be the last. The confrontation bahahaha!!!  
> ~ XO Space_Flower


End file.
